towrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kale Suf`Raiel
Kale Suf`Raiel is a Jedi padawan trying to exist within the Jedi-hostile Galaxy. Biography Early Life Kale, and his twin brother, Kain, were born on Coruscant in 8 ABY. Kale is the older one by two minutes. Both babies could be felt through the Force before they were born, and were instantly approached as the recovering Jedi force sought new numbers. Their mother hesitantly gave them in the hopes of them contributing to the greater good and see to the reconstruction of the Galaxy that her parents talked about before the Empire. Because of this early separation, neither of the boys ever remembered their parents. The babies were taken to Yavin IV to the Massassi Temple to grow up under the tutelage and education of the Jedi Order. As they grew, they were trained separately, of course, due to the Jedi belief that there should be no attachments, including family. Though the boys could hardly disconnect the bond that twins are prone to have. There were even brief moments of a sort of mental link between them in moments of heightened awareness and adrenaline. Kain Suf`Raiel The brothers were allowed brief visits with each other, to keep them apart, but they really did get along. Kain was a furious duelist and a very attendant student. He wanted to learn everything he could about the Force and use that knowledge to help restore the Galaxy to the days of old, before the Emperor and the Great Purge, when peace was abound. Kale shared Kain's vision, but lacked the enthusiasm his brother had...the incredible drive that fueled the boy. The other Jedi Masters took notice of Kain's intense motivation and tenacity and had high hopes for him in the Jedi Order. The first real event that happened in their lives was when the Force Registration law was passed. Kale seemed okay with it, but Kain was not. He opposed it greatly…and never registered. Kale did, however, and tried to explain its importance and innocence to Kain, who apparently felt that there was greater evil behind it, waiting to strike. Kale later wished that he had seen the evil his brother had...because strike it did. The Touch of the New Republic The bombing of the Massassi Temple. Both Kale and Kain made it off of Yavin IV before the docked ship destroyed it. As they fled with other Jedi to the Exnaar VII temple, Kale suddenly saw what Kain meant by the evil behind the New Republic, and from then on agreed with him more often than not. After arriving on Exnaar, the brothers continued their training, having one more mental connections – the last one - when the New Republic Navy conducted an orbital bombardment of the temple. It had already begun as Kale and Kain ran to escape the temple. Two Younglings, however, could not run as fast, and Kain offered to help carry them. Kale would have helped, but he was too far ahead to stop. Their minds were one at this point, the adrenaline pumping through them initiated the Force link and they spoke with one another, Kale urging Kain to hurry and Kain telling Kale not to worry and get out. Though Kale stopped when he felt something through the Force - or perhaps it was Kain feeling it, and Kale doing so because of their link. They both saw the ceiling cave. Kale was safe, ahead, but Kain was able to look up at his doom. His last words were forever burned into Kale’s mind as he said, “Remember me, Kale.” Kale felt his brother die...and continues to do so in his dreams. His mind and conscience do not offer solace as they force him to relive that day over and over at night. Though Kale does his best to put it behind him. On the Run On his way out of the temple, he found another Jedi, crushed, and took his lightsaber, feeling he could try and do more with it than this Jedi was able to do. He's assembled now with a small group of surviving Jedi, led by Jedi Master Sam-Kai Lansin. He's helped out as much as he can, and intends on doing so much more. However unsatisfied he is with the Jedi Master's position of running away and not defending themselves against the New Republic soldiers, he still follows instruction and even dug out a hollow in a ditch with his lightsabers to house them one night. Kale has become friendly with one of the Jedi in the group, Johani. She lost her brother in the bombing too. She was shot by snipers in the shoulder, and has since acquired an infection. Kale went to Master Sam-Kai for teaching in the art of healing and has since undergone training to learn so he can help Johani. Suf`Raiel, Kale